Lorraine Schwartz
Lorraine E. Schwartz Inc. is a jewelry business based in New York City has been a part of Schwartz's family for three generations, Schwartz took over the family business in 1989, after her mother died from cancer at age 55. She renamed the company Lorraine Schwartz Diamonds & Fine Jewelry. She also remade the company business model so that her works are sold only at Bergdorf Goodman in New York City, by appointment at her 5th Avenue showroom in Manhattan and by private commission. Jewelry Lorraine Schwartz - Emerald ring 001.jpg Lorraine Schwartz - Emerald ring 002.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 003.jpg|(Mar 2, 2014) 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 004.jpg|Academy Awards (Mar 3, 2014) 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 002.jpeg|MusiCares (Feb 6, 2015) 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 003.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg Lorraine Schwartz - Earrings.jpg|1 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 004.jpg|Academy Awards (Feb 22, 2015) 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 002.jpg|2 Vanity Fair Afterparty 9-20-15 Red carpet at 67th Primetime Emmy Awards at Microsoft Theater in La 003.jpg|Emmy Awards (Sep 20, 2015) 9-20-15 At Emmy Awards Afterparty in LA 003.jpg|Fox Emmy Afterparty 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 005.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel - Premiere (Oct 3, 2015) 11-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 6, 2015) 1-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 17, 2016) 2-0-16 Grammy Rehearsal 001.jpeg|(Feb, 2016) 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 002.jpeg|(Feb 7, 2016) 2-7-16 Instagram 005.jpg 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 005.jpg 2-8-16 Instagram 005.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 005.jpg 2-27-16 Dinner at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|Pre-Oscar Dinner (Feb 27, 2016) Lorraine Schwartz - Earrings 002.jpg 2-28-16 Red carpet at The Oscars in LA 002.jpg|Academy Awards (Feb 28, 2016) 3-12-16 Arrival at Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) 3-13-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Mar 13, 2016) 3-26-16 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2016) 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 003.jpg|(May 2, 2016) 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 004.jpg|Tony Bennett's Birthday (Aug 3, 2016) 2-17-16 Backstage at Nicola Formichetti Fashion Show in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 17, 2017) Lorraine Schwartz - 14k black and white diamond earrings.png 3-25-17 At Elton John's 70th Birthday Celebration at Red Studios in Los Angeles 003.jpg|Elton John's Birthday (Mar 25, 2017) 7-1-17 Private wedding at The Dolby Theatre in LA 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2017) 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 005.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 28, 2018) 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 002.jpg # Platinum earrings with 20-carat diamond pear shape studs. # Black onyx earrings with diamond and jade bracelets. Custom Gaga wears a customized diamond ring heart-shaped since her fiancée, Taylor Kinney gave her for Valentine's Day on February 14, 2015. 2-14-15 At Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg|(Feb 14, 2015) 2-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 16, 2015) Links *Facebook *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Accessories